


七秒之间

by OvO_Cloud



Series: Schmetterlinge im Bauch [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Schmetterlinge im Bauch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661605
Kudos: 9





	七秒之间

Part.1  
“你是谁？”提姆坐在沙发上，略微警惕地盯着面前陌生的男人。  
“杰森·托德。”男人平静地把一杯咖啡递到他跟前，“顺便一提，你是提姆·德雷克。鉴于你大概十秒钟前才问过一次。不谢。”  
“这是哪儿？”提姆礼貌地接过咖啡，稳稳地捧住它。他很快就沉浸在咖啡的香味里，却没有低下头去品尝。  
“我的——我们的，家。”杰森拖出一个长音，也不知道是出于什么原因。  
“我——们的家？”提姆重复了一遍，也跟着拖长了声音。显而易见，他是在强调。  
“对，我们。”杰森加重了最后一个词的读音，这次能听出来他语气中强烈的肯定。  
“所以……我们是什么关系？”提姆稍微偏了偏头，他很聪明，大概能猜到个七八分，但他还是这么问了，像一个涉世未深的小孩。  
“你觉得呢？”杰森的脸上飞速掠过一个狡黠的笑容，提姆若不是一直盯着他，只怕根本察觉不到。  
“……”提姆没吱声，他垂下头，看到咖啡里倒映出自己疑惑的脸。  
片刻后，他把杯子放回到桌上，再抬眼的时候，面前的男人又一次变得陌生。  
提姆上下打量眼前的人，嘴唇微微翕动。  
“你是谁？”  
这是他第两千三百次问出这个问题。  
杰森在心里默默记着数。

Part.2  
当提姆第一次问杰森“你是谁”的时候，杰森将这当成了一个简单的玩笑。  
“你是谁？”提姆歪着脑袋，拧紧了眉头。  
“你连我都认不出了吗，鸟宝宝？”杰森打趣地伸出食指，往自家小红鸟的额头上戳了戳，“用你那聪明的脑袋想想——我是谁？”  
“我不认识你。”提姆有些厌恶地侧开头躲避杰森的触碰。  
“啧，今天我就陪你玩玩吧。你不认识我，我也不认识你，这样如何？”杰森摊手。  
“……我本来就不认识你。”提姆瞥了他一眼，那眼神就像是在看一个怪人。  
然后他头也不回地离开了。  
最终杰森后悔自己当时没有拦住他，因为一直到凌晨他都没有等到提姆回来。  
晚饭早就凉了。  
他一口都没吃。  
杰森这才觉得事有蹊跷，因为提姆不会无缘无故就开这种玩笑。  
“你在哪儿？”他发了条短信过去。  
“大红？你是谁？我看到手机里有一个列表分区，里面只有你一个人。”他收到这么一条回复。  
“明知故问。”他快速敲着手机，“结束了，小红。快回来，我可不想冒着饿死在家里的危险和你继续这种无聊的陌生人游戏。”  
“我不知道你在说什么。还有，手机里显示的发件人名字是大红，但我并不认识这个人。也许我忘掉了什么东西。”他收到这条回复后拨了个电话过去。  
“小红。”杰森咬着牙，“你再装作不认识我试试看？我用不了两秒钟就能查到你的地址把你拎回来。现在已经是凌晨了，而你今天没有夜巡的任务。”  
“你是大红吗？”提姆的声音通过手机传过来，一瞬间居然有一股陌生感袭上杰森的心头，“你是谁？我听不懂你在说什么。”  
“……行，你赢了。我是杰森·托德。前任罗宾。现在是红头罩。你的大红。你敢说你不认识我？！”杰森丢出一连串的名词。  
“那我是谁……？”提姆的声音依旧带着疑惑，仿佛他并不能完全理解杰森的话。  
“提姆·德雷克。前任罗宾。现在是红罗宾，我的小红。”杰森想了想，最终没将“替代品”这个词说出口。“现在满意了？赶紧回来！”  
对方沉默数秒，杰森才终于又听到了他的声音。  
“……喂？”提姆试探着问，“有人吗？”  
还没等杰森回答他就挂断了电话。  
杰森愤怒地摔了手机，夺门而出。

Part.3  
杰森捏着手里的诊断书，那密密麻麻的一纸字在他的手里瑟瑟发抖。杰森认识上面的每一个单词，但它们组合起来却构成了一个难解的密码。  
医生们急得焦头烂额，他们你一言我一语混乱地讨论着，却没有一个人能真正站出来改变现状，谁也没有见过这种病症，甚至连类似的状况都鲜有人知，这令他们紧张，焦虑，并且恐惧。  
提姆一切正常——除了记忆。  
他的记忆只有七秒。  
对于现在的他来说，每过七秒钟，世界就由熟悉变为陌生，他用七秒钟了解这个世界，然后忘掉，再重新构建认知，如此周而复始，循环往复。  
“很抱歉，托德先生。”医生打开诊断室的门，杰森噌的一下从椅子上站起来，目光越过医生的肩膀，落到眼神迷茫，坐在床沿晃着腿的提姆身上。  
“我们暂时还没有找到合适的治疗方……”纸张撕裂的声音生生地切断了医生的话语，杰森黑着脸，手里的诊断书早已变成碎片飘悠而下，他冲进诊断室，一把抱起还在状况外的提姆，直接大步走了出去。  
“我就不该蠢到送你去医院。”杰森把提姆推进安全屋，关上门，把他拎到沙发上，“可是连阿尔弗雷德也没有办法，我总得找地方再碰碰运气。”杰森用力拉扯着自己的头发，试图让自己看起来不那么痛苦。“天知道是什么触发了你这该死的怪病！”  
提姆安静地听着，他眨眨眼睛，眼神里既有疑惑也有试探。  
“我生病了吗？还是失忆了？”  
杰森可不能忘了，不管在何种情况下，提姆永远是个优秀的侦探，聪明，敏锐。  
他瞟了一眼钟——还有四秒的时间。  
“你的记忆只有七秒。”他放慢了语速，感到有些绝望，“可我跟你说这个有什么用呢？反正你现在已经不记得了。”  
提姆定定地望着他。  
“……我怎么什么也记不起来？”  
第一次，杰森看着面前的人，陷入长久的沉默。  
他从未感到如此陌生。

Part.4  
杰森把一些生活用品贴上了标签。  
比如“提姆的牙刷”或者“杰森的杯子”，尽管他们以前有时候根本就是混着用的。  
他给自己做了个小标牌别在胸前，上边写着他的名字，也许提姆不会记起来他是谁，但至少，这能让提姆知道自己面前的这个人叫“杰森·托德”。  
他塞给提姆一枚戒指。  
戒指上刻着他和提姆的名字。  
“留着这个，鸟宝宝。”他说。当又一个七秒重新开始的时候，他把这枚戒指放在提姆的手心，“这上面有我们的名字。你看到它，就能知道你是谁。看到标牌，你就知道我是谁。这两个动作都只需要花费你一秒钟的时间。剩下的五秒钟……你就可以知道更多的东西。”  
杰森的心意在刚开始的时候收效甚微，提姆依旧不住地问他是谁，自己是谁，他们是什么关系，他们现在在哪里。而让所有人意外的是，一向不耐烦的杰森在此时表现出了惊人的耐力。他一次又一次地重复自己的答案，一次又一次地告诉提姆关于他，关于自己，关于他们的各项信息，尽管每次的时限都不超过七秒。有时候他甚至还会打趣似的逗一逗提姆，但无论是谁都明白，那绝非杰森的本意。谁都知道他很痛苦，但谁都不知道他究竟有多痛苦。  
所幸的是，提姆没有让他失望。  
不知为什么，提姆对于住在这个于他而言非常陌生的房子里并不抗拒。  
杰森的努力逐渐有了成效，提姆重复问问题的次数开始减少了。  
当他离杰森比较近的时候，他会注意到杰森胸前的标牌。  
“杰森？”有一次他突然说，紧接着又有些尴尬地改口，“不不，我是说……托德先生？抱歉我不是有意这么……”  
杰森一愣，随即拉过他的手给了他一个简短而有力的拥抱：“我们可不是第一次见面，小红。”  
当他无意中从口袋里摸出那枚戒指的时候，他会好奇而仔细地观察，摩挲那上边刻着的名字。  
“提姆……德雷克。杰森——托德。”他喃喃自语，杰森在他旁边坐下，他看到杰森的胸牌。“我是提姆·德雷克吗？”他问。  
“是的。”杰森终于等到了这个机会，他还有三秒钟的时间，“我们是恋人。”他将戒指戴在还没回过神来的提姆手上，时间刚刚好。  
“总有一天你会明白的。”杰森看着提姆疑惑地举起手，盯着无名指上的戒指。于是他伸手过去，把提姆的头发揉得一团糟，“我没理由不相信你，鸟宝宝。你总是说到做到。”

Part.5  
很早的时候，杰森就将提姆的怪病归为“一语成谶”。  
他和提姆开过那么多次大大小小的玩笑，偏偏是这一个成了真。  
数年前，水族馆。  
“这儿的海洋生物真多，不愧是新建起来最大的水族馆，可算没让我白来一趟。”提姆把脸贴在养着水母的玻璃罩外边，朝那些软乎乎的家伙做出一个鬼脸。  
“喂，时间不早了，别忘了还有夜巡。”杰森照着他的小脑袋拍了一掌，“看不出来你这小少爷居然一玩起来就收不住啊。”  
“什么？”提姆回过头，不满地嘟着嘴。这样子在杰森看来就像一只正在吐泡泡的金鱼。“夜巡的事我可没忘。我们再迟点回去也来得及，我算过时间。”  
“我开玩笑的。”他的哥哥耍起无赖来功夫一流，“趁现在还有点时间，你要不要去捞几条金鱼养一养？”他说这话的时候还想着提姆嘟着嘴的样子。  
“说到金鱼。”提姆抬起头冲那个还在嚼着口香糖的皮夹克男挤挤眼，“你知道金鱼的记忆有多长时间吗？”  
“所有人都说是七秒啊。”杰森吹出一个泡泡，满不在乎地应声道。  
“其实不一定。”提姆耸耸肩，“到现在有的科学家已经证明金鱼的记忆不止七秒钟，金鱼还……”  
“有时候我真希望你的记忆就只有七秒。”杰森摆摆手打断他，表示自己对他接下来的长篇大论完全不感兴趣，“我可不管金鱼的记忆有多久，反正到时候我就把你当金鱼养。”  
“想都别想，杰森。”提姆哼出一口气，“就算我的记忆只有七秒，你觉得我会忘记你这么混蛋的人吗？”  
“喔喔，那可说不准。”杰森悄悄吐掉口香糖，吹了声口哨，“要是真的只有七秒的记忆，你打算怎么办啊鸟宝宝？”  
提姆没作声。  
“啧啧啧，肯定只有在路边流浪哭鼻子的份儿了吧，到时候估计还是得我来照顾你。我劝你最好现在多贿赂我一下，免得到时候只能靠迪基鸟喂你麦片或者是小恶魔来接济你啦。”杰森的得意就写在脸上，他仿佛已经收到了自家小红鸟的贿赂似的，笑得特别欠。  
“如果我真的只有七秒钟的记忆。”提姆突然开口，竟不带半点玩笑的成分，“我会花一秒钟时间记起我自己，再花一秒钟时间认出你，而最后五秒钟……我们会一切如初。”  
杰森能听出来他是经过一番思考后回答了这个问题。  
他没想到提姆对这个也如此认真。  
“我说到做到。”提姆无视自己男朋友惊讶的表情，淡淡地补充了一句。

Part.6  
提姆依然没有恢复，但杰森深谙他每一次细微的变化。  
他已经习惯了住在他们的安全屋里——一如以往。虽然对家里的陈设并不熟悉，不过提姆还是会到处走一走碰一碰，不会像刚开始的那段时间一样，只会缩在沙发里一遍遍重复地问问题，或者警惕地盯着杰森，一看就是好几分钟。  
也许某一天鸟宝宝会突然好起来的。这一次杰森煮咖啡的时候忍不住想，既然已经一语成谶，那么至少，他得等提姆兑现当时的承诺。  
“需要帮忙吗？”提姆的声音从身后传来。  
“……好啊。”杰森勾起嘴角，他对这一刻早就等待已久。  
他故作平静地把冒着热气的咖啡倒进还贴着标签的咖啡杯里。  
提姆走到他身侧，拿起那两杯咖啡走向客厅。  
杰森压低了笑声，他待会儿可得好好和这家伙谈谈，关于之前他失忆时候的……  
“啪啦！”  
尖锐的碎裂声差点刺穿杰森的耳膜，一瞬间他意识到了不对劲。  
杰森冲出去，看到提姆在沙发边上缩成一团，他颤抖着，发出细碎的呻吟，桌子边是咖啡杯的碎片和泼了满地的咖啡。写有“提姆的杯子”和“杰森的杯子”的标签被浸泡在咖啡里，字迹一点一点地模糊下去。  
“提姆！”他小心翼翼地跨过碎片，不由分说把瑟缩的小家伙抱到沙发上，发现他的脚大概是被烫到了。  
“待在这儿别动，我马上回来。”他匆匆捏了捏对方的脸以示安慰，然后迅速离开。  
不到一分钟杰森重新出现在提姆的视野里，他一手拎着医药箱，一手抱着一盆自来水。  
他单膝跪在沙发旁边，仔细地帮提姆处理烫伤的部位。  
提姆坐在沙发上，没烫伤的那只脚也踩在水盆子里，凉凉的，很舒服。  
杰森很懊恼。他高兴得太早，而且过于乐观了。  
他仅凭提姆的一个问句就头脑发热地断定对方已经恢复原状，真是够可笑的。  
提姆的记忆只有七秒钟。他拿着咖啡走到客厅的时候估计是经历了记忆断层，或者是一时没有反应过来失手摔了杯子，也有可能是一不注意磕到了桌角，杰森猜想。他就不应该在还没有确认提姆是否真正恢复记忆之前就贸然答应对方的要求，哪怕对方是想要帮忙。  
“你以后就乖乖待着吧。”杰森一边给他包扎一边抛过去一个复杂的眼神。“虽然你不记得，反正我是说过我会把你当金鱼养的。我可不想我的金鱼被烫死。”  
提姆没说话，他瞥到地上被咖啡浸湿的两张标签。  
他看不清上边的字迹，但一股莫名的熟悉感突然涌上心头。  
他明明才认识杰森几秒钟，却仿佛已经与他一起生活了好多年，他明明前一秒还和杰森是陌生人，现在却距离他如此之近，他明明应该对杰森怀有一切的猜疑与不解，心里却认定对方值得自己托付一生中所有的信任与危情。  
空气中还弥漫着咖啡的香味。  
“上帝……我真不知道没有你该怎么办。”提姆顿了顿，长长地呼出一口气。  
话音方落，他们刚好度过又一个七秒，记忆清除，一切全部重新开始。  
“真可惜，那你永远都不会知道答案了。”杰森敢肯定提姆完全不记得他之前说的话，但他还是给出了回应，更确切地说，正如当初提姆在水族馆里对他的回答一样，他也给出了一个承诺。  
两秒钟后，提姆倾身过去，贴上杰森的嘴唇。  
——他们还有五秒钟的时间相爱。  
他说到做到。


End file.
